Ki Sui
Ki Sui is a General of the Zhao Military forces and the Lord of Rigan City. Appearance His moustache wore thinly and beard, thin. Personality His overwhelming love for his hometown inspires his soldiers to fight until the end. History Tragedy of Rigan Ki Sui grew up in the City of Rigan in the State of Zhao, which was at that time ruled by his father, Ki Shou, Together with Ba Tei and Ryuu Tou, whom Ki Shou fostered and raised together with Ki Sui, he would participate in the war between Rigan and another city named Anka. Although the battle was in favour of Anka due to them having twice the number of soldiers, Ki Sui managed to fight his way through an enemy unit numbering five times the amount of his men and slay the Lord of Anka, Tou Kan, securing Rigan's victory in the battle. The three of them were noted to be exemplary fighters by Ki Shou and his followers, helping to tip the scales of the battle back in Rigan's favour. While he and his men were chasing the remnants of the Anka's army, Tou Kan's son, Tou Kin launched an attack on the City of Rigan itself, which was barely defended by heavily wounded soldiers from the war, Rigan eventually fell, and Toukin kept the women, children and elderly as hostage. He then asked that Ki Shou and his followers give up their lives in exchange for the hostages to be returned alive. Ki Sui became agitated, and furiously questions Ki Shou's followers as to why they were not stopping him, Later, Ki Shou and his followers were tied onto wooden poles and a fire was lit to burn them alive as the citizens of Rigan, including Ki Sui, watched on. As the fire rages on, Ki Shou declares Ki Sui to be the next ruler of Rigan at age twenty, and asks that the citizens of Rigan to give him their support. His last words were to Ki Sui, requesting that he kept "the children of Rigan safe". Ki Sui complied emotionally and determined, blood flowing out from his eyes in place of tears and under his lips. Story Koku You Campaign Arc Fifteen years has passed since the Tragedy of Rigan took place Ki Sui is now 35 years old and rules the city of Rigan in peace until the combined armies of Kanki and the Hi Shin unit advance towards Kokuyou hills numbering 58,000 strong. Against this Riboku sent his deputy Kei Sha along with 40,000 Zhao soldiers to help reinforce the area together with Rigans 30,000 troops. During the battle he is shown inspiring his soldier just by appearing allowing them to fight with double the strength then before. Western Zhao Invasion Arc He was inserted along Ri Boku Army when defending Atsuyo from Ou Sen and Qin Armies. Abilities Ki Sui is a capable and excellent general, boosting his men' morale when needed against Zen Ou and his clan. If it was not for Tragedy of Rigan, Ki Sui could have become Zhao's Great General. Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Zhao Category:Generals Category:Zhao Generals Category:Politicians Category:Ki Sui Army Category:Cavalry Category:Instinctual Generals Category:Sword Users Category:Glaive Users Category:Zhao Politicians